


A Helping Hand

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen comes back from an anomaly in an altered state and Ryan finds himself in a position to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to nietie! The always excellent Ditzy belongs to fredbassett, no matter how much I might like to keep him for myself. For 'fuck or die' on my trope_bingo card. Dub-con is inherent in the premise, but as it's me writing it, I think it's fairly safe.

“He needs to have a shag,” Ditzy said.

“What,” Ryan said.

Ditzy shrugged. “Believe me, I know how ridiculous it sounds. But whatever he came in contact with through that anomaly, it’s affecting his physiology. As time passes, it’s only getting worse, not better. He literally needs to have a shag, or it’s my opinion he won’t last the day.”

“I know we joke about you prescribing orgasms for treatment, Ditz, but this is crazy.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Ryan sighed and looked toward the wall that was blocking his view of Stephen. They had all been in agreement that keeping Stephen in isolation after he came back from the anomaly utterly unable to keep his hands to himself was their best course of action. (Ryan was going to treasure the memory of Lester’s face forever, though - and he expected he was going to have prime wanking material for ages.)

Joking aside, however, Stephen clearly wasn’t himself, and Ryan knew Ditzy well enough to know that he was worried. Stephen was running a fever that wouldn’t be shaken and he’d started to get a tremor in his hands, not to mention the uncomfortable-looking bulge in his trousers that apparently hadn’t subsided even after Stephen had jerked himself off. Three times, according to Ditzy. Ryan had winced in commiseration.

“He needs help,” Ditzy said. “If he had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, I’d ring them in a heartbeat. But as it is…”

Ryan ran a hand over his hair. “Not an option.”

“No. Unfortunately. I… I’d volunteer myself, but with Claire, I just. Doesn’t seem right.”

“Of course not,” Ryan agreed. Claire had accepted her boyfriend was in the SAS and that was hard enough, without having him blow his coworkers because they’d touched a weird plant (probably) and needed to get off before they kicked it.

Ditzy quirked a smile at him. “Anyway, I think given a choice, Stephen would pick you over me in a heartbeat. Over any of us.”

Ryan started, and then stared at him. “What?”

“Like you haven’t noticed, boss. Pretty boy’s got a thing for you. Even Temple’s been joking about it.”

“I thought…” Ryan stopped and closed his mouth before he said something stupid. He had thought he was the one nursing the embarrassing teenage crush while Stephen failed to notice him.

Ditzy gave him a little push. “Go on, boss. You’ve done worse things in the name of keeping people alive. Shagging a handsome bloke with a fantastic arse shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“Fuck you,” Ryan said, and knocked on the door to the lone private room in the medical bay before entering.

Stephen looked a lot worse than he had when Ryan had seen him last. He was huddled on the bed, sweating through his shirt, his hair sticking up even worse than it usually did. Not quite so artfully tousled. His cheeks were flushed and he was rocking a bit, back and forth. His eyes darted to Ryan and he seemed to collapse in on himself even further.

“Don’t,” he said. “Don’t come any closer, or I’ll… Ryan, please.”

“It’s okay,” Ryan said, though he kept the distance between them. “Ditzy told me… He told me you, er, might need a shag.” It was a matter of life and death. Ryan almost wanted to laugh.

A groan eked its way out from between Stephen’s lips. “Oh, God.”

“I want to help you, Stephen, but if you’d rather someone else, I’ll--”

Stephen had pressed Ryan back up against the door before Ryan even registered that he was moving. His breath was coming in quick little puffs of air against Ryan’s face and his pupils were blown wide. “If I… If I touch you, I won’t be able to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Ryan said, the last word disappearing in the press of Stephen’s mouth on his.

Stephen kissed dirty and desperate, his hands pulling at Ryan’s hair and at his clothes. Ryan tried to be as helpful as he could, undoing buttons and shoving up at his shirt so Stephen could get to the skin beneath. This wasn’t exactly how Ryan had imagined sex with Stephen would go, but he had Stephen’s mouth and Stephen’s hands and it was so, so good.

Stephen spun him around, shoving him against the door, and Ryan couldn’t do anything but press his hands against the solid surface and hope that Ditzy was long gone.

“Please,” Stephen murmured into the back of Ryan’s neck as he worked his hand into Ryan’s trousers. “Please, please.”

“Yes,” Ryan said, and spread his legs. He could feel Stephen’s cock hard against him and he could feel the hot, harsh breaths as Stephen panted into his ear.

This was officially the strangest posting Ryan had ever had.

Right now, he was pretty okay with that.

**_End_ **


End file.
